Taufan Berubah!
by Irinaa27
Summary: Gawat. Ini gawat. Bagaimana cara menghentikannya? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. /Ini beneran humor kok. Cek aja coba./ AU, siblings!BoboiboyElemental, OOC/


**_Warning!_**

 _Typo(s), OOC, AU, siblings!BoboiboyElemental_

 _Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Monsta. Serius, bukan punya Irinaa. Tapi kalau Gempa punya Irinaa *digotong sama kru Monsta* *dibakar rame-rame*_

 _Genre: Humor, family, drama_

 _Rating: T_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _— Taufan Berubah?! —_**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang remaja laki-laki sedang berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. Badannya sedikit basah oleh keringat. Ia terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

Ia merangkak menuju pintu sambil berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara yang keluar dari perutnya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti. Ia jatuh dari posisi merangkaknya.

Remaja laki-laki yang memakai pakaian nuansa biru-putih ini mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan sekarang. Ia benar-benar harus ke sana.

Topinya yang biasanya ia pakai miring ke kanan sudah ia lempar entah kemana di kamarnya. Rambut hitamnya — yang dihiasi sedikit rambut putih — berantakan seperti tak disisir selama berminggu-minggu.

Ia berusaha kembali merangkak menuju pintu kamarnya. Sisi lain dirinya berusaha mengambil alih dirinya. Matanya setengah terbuka dan sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sisi lain dirinya tidak boleh sampai mengambil dirinya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkannya.

Tapi ia sudah tidak kuat lagi melawannya. Sisi lain dirinya sudah mulai menguasai dirinya. Matanya semakin berkunang-kunang.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong, tapi sakit yang sedari tadi menyiksa dirinya menghalang mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya bisa berharap salah satu saudara kembarnya datang ke kamarnya dan mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus ditolong.

Sisi lain dirinya hampir menguasainya. Percuma saja ia melawan. Semua usahanya sia-sia. Pandangannya menggelap.

' _Tolong! Kak Hali! Gempa! Blaze! Ice! Thorn! Solar! Tolong!_ ' jeritnya di dalam hati.

Ia pasrah sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang. Entah kemana saudara-saudaranya itu. Pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Sisi lain dirinya telah menguasainya sepenuhnya.

' _Tolong aku!_ '

 ** _— Taufan Berubah?! —_**

Blaze berjalan riang menuju kamar salah satu saudara kembarnya. Ia membawa _video game_ terbaru di tangannya dengan harapan ia bisa bermain _game_ dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar kakaknya, ia langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuk.

"Kak Taufan! Aku baru be—"

Ucapannya terputus melihat ranjang Taufan yang berantakan. Selimutnya berada di lantai, posisi bantal dan guling yang aneh, sprei ranjang yang berantakan. Kamar Taufan memang biasanya berantakan, tapi ranjangnya tak pernah seberantakan ini.

Blaze menelan ludahnya. Ia memberanikan diri memanggil Taufan dari ambang pintu.

"Kak Taufan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar adalah suara geraman kecil dan suara barang dilempar. Blaze jadi tidak berani memasuki kamar Taufan. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa saja membuat kamar Taufan seberantakan ini.

' _Jangan-jangan Kak Taufan..._ '

Blaze segera memasuki kamar Taufan. Ia menengok ke kanan dan mendapatkan Taufan sedang mengobrak-obrik lemarinya. Barang-barang tidak penting bertebaran di kamarnya. Blaze mencoba memberanikan diri memanggil Taufan.

"Kak Taufan..."

Taufan menengok ke arah Blaze. Mata Taufan yang berwarna biru langit berubah menjadi berawarna merah darah, lebih tua dari warna mata Halilintar. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berubah menjadi putih — dengan sedikit rambut hitam. Air liur membanjiri mulutnya. Blaze cukup terkejut melihatnya.

Blaze sudah khawatir ini akan terjadi. Dan sekarang benar-benar terjadi. Badannya gemetar.

Taufan menyeringai melihat Blaze. Blaze bertambah gemetar melihatnya. Dalam sedetik, Taufan menerkam Blaze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 ** _— Taufan Berubah?! —_**

Gempa menaruh piring terakhir dalam raknya.

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, ia dan para saudara kembarnya selesai makan siang. Dan seperti biasa, Gempa yang selalu membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semua bekas alat makan mereka.

Gempa mengelap tangannya sambil menghela nafas. Capek juga setiap hari melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendirian — kadang dibantu Halilintar sih.

Gempa keluar dari dapur lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk beristirahat sambil menonton TV sejenak. Setelah ini, dia masih harus mencuci baju, menjemur baju, membersihkan kamar, membersihkan ruang keluarga, menyiram tanaman — yang ini dibantu Thorn, menyetrika baju, menyapu halaman, me—

 _Baiklah, lupakan pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Gempa. Terlalu banyak._

Gempa mengangkat alisnya mendapati ruang keluarga sepi. Biasanya ada Taufan dengan Blaze atau Solar atau Thorn sedang bermain di sini. Sekarang hanya ada Halilintar yang sedang menonton TV dengan tenang.

Ya, syukurlah, setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar dengan tenang.

Baru saja ia menempatkan bokongnya di sofa, Halilintar bertanya padanya, "Sudah beres?"

Gempa mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Tidak tidur, hanya ingin beristirahat.

"Ingin tidur?" tanya Halilintar lagi. Matanya tetap fokus pada tayangan berita yang ditampilkan di TV.

Gempa menggeleng — masih sambil menutup matanya. "Cuma istirahat bentar, habis ini aku masih ada pekerjaan lagi."

Halilintar mengangguk meskipun ia tau Gempa tidak melihatnya.

Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, ia mendengar suara barang terjatuh. Saat membuka matanya, ia mendapati Solar tengah memungut handphone-nya yang terletak di lantai.

"Ups, aku menganggu?" tanya Solar. Gempa menggeleng. "Enggak kok. Aku juga gak lagi tidur."

Solar menegakan badannya kembali setelah memungut handphone-nya. Ia duduk di samping Gempa.

"Tumben Taufan dan Blaze gak ada," celetuk Solar.

"Paling main game di kamar," balas Halilintar.

Solar mengangguk. Baru saja Gempa akan mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar teriakan dari lantai dua.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka bertiga kaget mendengarnya.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Gempa khawatir. Ia sudah bangkit dari sofa.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!" balas Solar terhadap teriakan itu.

"Hah?"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" Suara tadi membalas lagi teriakan Solar.

"DDDDDDDDDD—" Mulut Solar dibekap Halilintar yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Berisik."

Gempa yang tidak sempat mendengar kegiatan balas-balasan teriak yang memang gak penting itu sudah berlari di tangga menuju lantai dua.

"AAAAKKHH! TOLONG OY!"

Gempa tidak tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Suara semua kembarannya mirip. Ia hanya tau suara teriakan itu berasal dari kamar Taufan yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Gempa bingung melihat pintu Taufan terbuka. Ia lebih bingung lagi ketika melihat ranjang Taufan yang benar-benar berantakan.

Baru saja ia mau masuk, ia dikejutkan lagi oleh Blaze yang terlihat sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu sambil merangkak ketakutan. Ia terhalang dinding menyebabkan ia terduduk sambil menatap ketakutan sesuatu di depannya.

"Blaze?"

Blaze menengok ke arah Gempa. Ia terlihat senang melihatnya. "Kak Gempa! I-Itu!" seru Blaze sambil menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. Gempa tak bisa melihatnya karena pintu kamar Taufan menutupinya. Ia harus masuk untuk melihatnya.

Gempa menghampiri Blaze terburu-buru.

"Kamu gak pa-pa kan? Ada apa?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

Blaze menggelang cepat. "Aku gak pa-pa, suer!" Ia kembali menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. "Tapi Kak Taufan—" Blaze tercekat, ia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Gempa menengok untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Blaze. Ia langsung terkejut mendapati Taufan dengan rambut putih — tak memakai topi, air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya, dan mata merah yang lebih pekat dari mata kakak sulung mereka menatap mereka berdua sambil menyeringai.

"Aku...akan...memakan kalian! Hehe...he..."

Halilintar dan Solar sudah sampai di depan kamar Taufan yang terbuka kebingungan melihat Blaze dan Gempa ketakutan melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Halilintar melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh Solar. "Ada apaan—"

Halilintar tercekat. Ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Solar juga.

"Awas...kalian... Hehe..he..."

Taufan menerkam Blaze dan Gempa.

"HIIIIIIII!"

Karena posisi Gempa berada di depan Blaze, Taufan hanya bisa menerkam Gempa saja. Blaze segera melarikan diri dari sana, tak sempat membawa Gempa bersamanya.

Gempa dan Taufan guling-gulingan di lantai. Taufan yang berusaha untuk menggigit pipi Gempa untuk dimakan sedangkan Gempa berusaha menahan Taufan.

"Astaga, Kak Taufan! Kakak kenapa?!" seru Gempa di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

Taufan tidak menjawab dan tetap beruasaha mengigit badan Gempa. Matanya terlihat liar sekaligus menyeramkan.

Halilintar, Solar, dan Blaze panik. Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Gempa dimakan oleh Taufan kan?

Namun, apa daya, setiap kali berusaha memisahkan Gempa dengan Taufan, Taufan selalu menendang atau mendorong mereka. Bahkan Solar sampai terlempar keluar kamar Taufan.

"Ini kenapa si Taufan bisa kumat?!" tanya Halilintar panik.

Solar bangun sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mungkin memar karena ditendang Taufan tadi. "Aku gak tau!"

"Kita harus gimana?! Itu kasian Kak Gempa!"

Gempa dan Taufan masih saja berguling-guling di lantai. Entah bagaimana, mereka sudah berguling-guling sampai keluar dari kamar Taufan.

"Pang— Aduh! Panggil Thorn!" seru Gempa.

Halilintar mengangguk lalu dalam sedetik ia sudah menghilang dari sana. Dua detik kemudian, Halilintar muncul kembali bersama Thorn. Wajah Thorn terlihat kebingungan karena ia tiba-tiba diseret ke sini.

 _Sepertinya ini Hari Kebingungan. Oke, lupakan._

"Lah? Itu Kak Taufan sama Kak Gempa kenapa guling-gulingan gitu?" tanya Thorn bingung.

"Kak Taufan kumat!" jawab Blaze panik.

"Hah? Kumat?! Kok bisa?!" Thorn ikut-ikutan panik.

"Aku gak tau! Tapi yang pasti kita harus misahin mereka berdua!" balas Solar.

"Hah? Ini ada apaan?"

"Ini lho, Kak Taufan ku— GYAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DI SINI?!" Blaze kaget melihat Ice yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sejak Thorn dibawa ke sini," jawab Ice cuek. "Jadi ini kenapa Kak Taufan sama Kak Gempa guling-gulingan gitu?"

"Kak Taufan kumat!" jawab Solar.

"Ohh."

"KOK CUMA OH?!" seru Solar.

"Terus aku harus ngapain?" tanya Ice. "Teriak-teriak kayak orang gila? Ikut guling-gulingan kayak mereka? Kayang sambil bilang WOW, gitu?"

Solar dan Blaze menepuk jidatnya bersamaan. "SERAH LO DAH!"

Gempa terlihat kesusahan menahan Taufan. Mungkin kalau dibiarkan beberapa menit lagi, Gempa bisa kehabisan tenaga dan Taufan akan memakannya dengan senang hati.

 _Sejak kapan Taufan kanibal? Au ah, bodo._

"Thorn— Ukh! Astaga, Kak— Oy! Ikat Kak Taufan!" seru Gempa dengan susah payah.

Thorn mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Akar berduri!"

Bukan hanya Taufan yang diikat, tapi Gempa ikut terikat.

"Thorn! Ikatnya Taufan aja! Jangan Gempa ikut keiket! Sama jangan berduri! Nanti mereka terluka tau!" seru Halilintar.

Thorn nyengir lalu melepaskan akar berduri dari tubuh mereka berdua. Gempa langsung berdiri untuk melarikan diri dari Taufan. Tapi Taufan lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap, Gempa sudah diterkam lagi oleh Taufan.

"KAK TAUFAN! Astaga!"

Thorn buru-buru mengikat Taufan menggunakan tali tak berduri dengan kuasanya. Sebelum Taufan dibawa menjauh dari Gempa, Taufan tak sengaja menendang Gempa yang menyebabkan Gempa terlempar beberapa meter. Halilintar dan Solar buru-buru menghampirinya.

Gempa berusaha bangun dengan badannya yang masih sakit akibat Taufan. Halilintar dan Solar membantunya. Setelah Gempa berhasil duduk, barulah Halilintar dan Solar mengecek keadaan Gempa.

"Kamu gak pa-pa kan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kak Gempa ada yang luka gak?" tanya Solar.

Gempa menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kak Taufan! Tenang dulu!" seru Blaze. Ia sedang berusaha menahan Taufan yang sepertinya masih ingin menerkam Gempa. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Thorn sendiri juga masih belum melepaskan ikatan talinya. Ice hanya menatap Taufan datar.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MEMAKANNYAAAA!" raung Taufan.

"Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya?" tanya Gempa.

"Sepertinya yang keenam," jawab Halilintar. Ia tampak berpikir. "Apa aku perlu memukulnya sampai pingsan seperti kemaren-kemaren?"

"Astaga, kak! Jangan! Nanti Kak Taufan malah baru bangun waktu mau makan malam!" balas Gempa.

"Terus ini Kak Taufan mau diapaaaaiiinnnn?" tanya Blaze yang terlihat kesusahan menahan Taufan yang berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Biasanya Kak Hali bakal pukul dia sampai pingsan kan? Sekarang mau diapain?" tanya Solar panik.

"LEPASIN GUE, B*ANGSAT! GUE MAU MAKAN DIA!" teriak Taufan lagi. Ia masih meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat dirinya.

"Aduh, Kak Taufan! Jangan gerak kayak gitu! Nanti Kak Taufan jatoh—"

Blaze tak sengaja melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Taufan — karena Taufan menendangnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Taufan berguling-guling di lantai sampai akhirnya ia berguling-guling di tangga.

"—dari tangga..."

"KAK TAUFAN!" seru Gempa panik. Gempa berusaha berdiri, tapi sakit langsung menyerbu badannya ketika ia bergerak. Halilintar buru-buru menahannya.

Blaze dan Solar buru-buru menuruni tangga untuk mengejar Taufan. Namun, gimana lagi, Taufan jatuh terguling-guling di tangga sampai ia sampai di lantai satu.

Biasanya ya, kalau di sinetron-sinetron, orang yang jatuh guling-guling di tangga — terus di _slowmotion_ segala — itu tuh minimal pingsan atau kepalanya bocor. Malah ada yang langsung koit.

Kalau Taufan beda. Ia sudah kebal dengan hal beginian. Setiap harinya ia pasti minimal terlempar 10 meter karena dipukul oleh Halilintar. Makanya, setelah sampai di lantai satu, bukannya pingsan atau apalah itu, dia malah tambah menjadi.

"AAAAA! LEPASIINNNNN! SAKIT TAUUUUU!" teriaknya lagi. Ia berguling sana-sini di lantai satu.

Blaze dan Solar berusaha mengamankan Taufan setelah sampai di lantai satu — meskipun kadang ditendang atau dipukul. Ice menuruni tangga dengan santai. Halilintar membantu Gempa turun. Thorn malah pasang muka polos seakan-akan gak terjadi apa-apa — yang rasanya pengen gampar dia kalau liat mukanya.

 _Nak, kakak kembarmu itu lagi kumat. Malah masang muka minta digampar._

Gempa tampak kesusahan menuruni tangga. Halilintar jadi gregetan sendiri melihatnya. Akhirnya, Halilintar langsung mengangkat tubuh Gempa lalu ditaruh di pundak — kayak lagi bawa karung semen.

"ASTAGA! KAK HALI! TURUNIN! NANTI AKU JATOH!" seru Gempa kaget.

Halilintar hanya memasang muka cuek sambil menuruni tangga. Akhirnya, Halilintar dan Gempa sampai di lantai satu dengan selamat meskipun Gempa sempat teriak-teriak.

"Astaga, kak. Bilangin dulu kek. Aku kan kaget," ujar Gempa setelah Halilintar menurunkannya. Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"HOY, LEPASIN GUEEEEE! GUE HARUS MAKAN DIAAAAA!" teriak Taufan sambil guling-gulingan — berharap ikatan talinya akan lepas dengan begitu. _Harapan tolol._

"Kak Taufan diem duluuuu!" seru Blaze jengkel. Blaze menengok ke Solar — bertanya-tanya kenapa Solar tak membantunya sedari tadi. Ia mendapati Solar tengah mengambil video Taufan yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai sambil menahan tawanya.

"SOLAR!" seru Blaze jengkel.

Solar menoleh ke Blaze dengan muka seakan-akan ia tak tahu kenapa ia diteriaki. "Kenapa?"

"TAU AH!"

Ice menyaksikan semuanya seakan-akan ia sedang menonton sinetron atau FTV yang biasa ditonton oleh — ups, gak boleh tebar aib — sambil minum es coklat yang entah ia dapat darimana.

 _Dasar adik gak berguna. Bukannya bantuin._

"GUE HARUS MAKAN DIAAAAAA! GAK TAHAAANNNNN! GUE HARUS MAKAN—"

"Nih, makanan." Taufan menghentikan kegiatannya begitu mendengar perkataan Thorn. Ia mendapati Thorn tengah berjongkok di sampingnya sambil mengulurkan coklat.

Dengan cepat, Taufan menyambar makanan itu lalu segera membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Keadaan hening seketika. Semua yang menyaksikannya terkejut — kecuali Ice yang tetap memasang muka datar. Sebegitu mudahnya Thorn menjinakan Taufan.

 _Kadang, adik mereka yang polos — sedikit melenceng ke g*oblok — berguna juga._

 ** _— Taufan Berubah?! —_**

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, Taufan berubah normal kembali. Matanya sudah kembali berwarna biru langit dan rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Ia belum sempat memakai topinya kembali.

Kini mereka semua berada di ruang keluarga, menikmati es limun yang dibawa oleh Halilintar tadi.

"Jadi selama ini kamu berubah jadi seperti itu karena kelaperan?!" tanya Gempa tak percaya.

Taufan mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG SEJAK AWAL?!" seru Halilintar kesal. Cengiran Taufan malah bertambah lebar.

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal itu. "Aku lupa."

Alhasil, Taufan mendapat benjol kedua di kepalanya.

"Makan tuh benjol."

Taufan hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Dasar singa," gumam Taufan kecil. Beruntung Halilintar tak mendengarnya.

 _Selamat kau kali ini, wahai anak muda._

"Bukannya kita baru makan siang sekitar satu atau dua jam yang lalu?" tanya Solar.

"Makan siang mana cukup, cuma segitu," ucap Taufan. Ia kembali meneguk es limunnya.

Gempa hanya bisa menggeleng geli. "Untung Thorn kasih coklat ke kamu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Oh ya," ujar Blaze. "Kamu dapet dari mana coklatnya, Thorn?"

Thorn tampak berpikir. "Aku mengambilnya dari atas meja makan. Aku pikir tidak ada yang punya, jadi aku berikan ke Kak Taufan saja. Lagipula dia bilang, dia ingin makan kan?"

Muka Ice langsung berubah. "Mampus."

"Kenapa?"

"Coklat itu aku yang keluarin dari kulkas."

"Lah? Terus?" tanya Solar.

"Itu kan coklat yang udah kadaluarsa karena terlalu lama di kulkas."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _— Taufan Berubah?! —_**

.

.

.

.

.

HALOOOOOO

Ketemu lagi sama Irinaa di sini XD

Gimana? Ceritanya gaje banget ya? Wkwkwk

Cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika Irinaa kelaperan sore-sore, sedangkan di rumah gak ada cemilan *di situ kadang saya merasa sedih*

Kali ini, Ice gak ngomongnya putus-putus lagi kayak fanfiction pertama saya di sini (Keinginan Terbesar) wkwkwk. Mungkin kalian capek bacanya ya? Sama, saya juga capek ngetiknya.

Irinaa juga seneeennggg banget setelah liat review pembaca di fanfic kedua saya (Gempa Malang). Ternyata ada juga yang suka sama fanfic saya yang nista itu.

Kira-kira, ada yang tau nasib Taufan setelah ini? XD

Ada yang tau kira-kira siapa yang suka nonton sinetron dan FTV?

Di fanfiction selanjutnya, Irinaa harus nistain siapa ya?

P.S: Tenang, seperti dua fanfic yang lain, setelah A/N selalu ada lanjutannya kok.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _— Taufan Berubah?! —_**

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira selagi Taufan makan coklat, ada terjadi apa ya sehingga ia mendapatkan benjol?

Baiklah, kita ulang kembali.

Taufan memakan coklatnya dengan lahap seperti orang yang udah gak makan selama 1 tahun. Tapi di tengah-tengah makan, dia memelankan kecepatan makannya sehingga ia makan dengan tenang.

Matanya masih merah. Rambutnya masih berwarna putih. Tapi sikapnya sudah tenang.

Semua yang ada di sana menghela nafas lega melihat Taufan sudah tenang.

"Ini Kak Taufan bukan?" tanya Blaze.

Taufan menghentikan acara makannya. " Bukan, aku _reverse_ dari Taufan."

" _River_? Sungai?" tanya Blaze lagi.

" _REVERSE_ TOLO. KEBALIKAN," ucap Halilintar sebal. Blaze nyengir mendengarnya.

"Ohh, aku baru tau Kak Taufan ada _reverse_ ," ucap Solar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Taufan melanjutkan acara makannya. Dia memang lapar, tapi setidaknya dia sudah tenang.

"Situ laper? Sampe mau makan manusia," celetuk Blaze.

Taufan nyengir mendengarnya. "Kan aku hilang kendali tadi."

"Tapi kenapa Kak Taufan cuma nerkam Kak Gempa aja? Kan masih ada yang lain?" tanya Thorn.

Gempa yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan yang sekarang.

Taufan menaruh tangannya di dagu, — pura-pura — berpikir.

Taufan menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Aku _menerkam_ Gempa karena dia memang _enak_."

Di saat itulah, Taufan mendapatkan benjol besar di kepalanya.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
